Abstract. Support is requested for the renewal of an integrated, multidisciplinary training program for pre-doctoral trainees in genomics, with the goal of providing future scientists with the quantitative and computational tools necessary for successful biological research. The genome-training program supports students in Princeton University?s Graduate Program in Quantitative and Computational Biology (QCB) and other partner departments, including Molecular Biology, Computer Science, Chemistry, Chemical and Biological Engineering, Physics, and Ecology and Evolutionary Biology and is administered by the Lewis-Sigler Institute for Integrative Genomics. Genomics trainees are able to do their lab rotations and thesis research with any of 24 affiliated faculty in seven departments united by common interests in quantitative and computational biology, across a wide range of research areas. We request 10 pre-doctoral positions (our current level) each year during the proposed grant period; trainees typically are appointed to the training grant for a total of two years. Trainees do experimental and computational research in: experimental functional genomics in a variety of model and mammalian systems; computational projects ranging from large-scale genomics data integration, analysis, and visualization to human origins and evolution; single-cell genomics and other genomics technology development; and systems biology projects ranging from microbial metabolism to the biophysics of transcriptional regulation. Trainees have individualized, efficient training plans, which span on average 4.9 years, for those who received their Ph.D. in the last ten years. Formal training includes courses in genomics and genomic analysis, a seminar series, a journal club / presentation course, responsible conduct in research training appropriate for both experimental and computational research, and other multidisciplinary activities centered in the Institute. Trainees have the opportunity to teach in an innovative multidisciplinary introductory program for undergraduates at Princeton. Finally, trainees and eligible faculty participate in a number of activities designed to recruit and teach individuals who are members of under-represented minority groups.